overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The following is a list of events as they take place in the world of Overlord, starting from the past and heading toward the present storyline. Chronological Order of Overlord #Light Novel Vol.01: The Undead King #Blu-ray BOX1 Special Short Story: Emissary of the King #Blu-ray BOX2 Special Drama CD (#3) #Light Novel Vol.02: The Dark Warrior #Blu-ray BOX1 Special Manga Suplemantary Short Story: Drama of the Three Ladies #Light Novel Vol.03: The Bloody Valkyrie #Light Novel Vol.04 Special Drama CD (#1): The Sealed Evil Tree #Light Novel Vol.04: The Lizard Man Heroes #Blu-ray BOX3 Special Drama CD (#4) #Light Novel Vol.08: The Two Leaders #Light Novel Vol.06 Special Drama CD (#2): The Dark Hero's Story #Light Novel Vol.05: The Men in the Kingdom (Part 1) #Light Novel Vol.06: The Men in the Kingdom (Part 2) #Light Novel Vol.07: The Invaders of the Large Tomb #Light Novel Vol.09: The Magic Caster of Destroy Real World Timeline 2118 (20 Years Ago) * Arcology War broke out in Europe and the Neo Nazi's Uniform became a hot topic. 2126 (12 Years Ago) * YGGDRASIL service started. YGGDRASIL Era * Touch Me became the World Champion of Álfheimr. * Touch Me saved Momonga from PKers, who were hunting down Heteromorphic players. * The Formation of the First Nine known as the Nine's Own Goal. * The Dissolution of the Nine's Own Goal and the Formation of Ainz Ooal Gown. * Ainz Ooal Gown conquered the Great Tomb of Nazarick and it became its guild headquarters. 2138 (Certain Day) * The Termination of YGGDRASIL. * Momonga and his guild were transported to the New World. New World Timeline ~600 Years Ago * The Age of the Dragon Lords, the original rulers of the New World through the use of Wild Magic. * The Six Great Gods appeared and introduced Rank Magic to the New World. * The Slane Theocracy was founded. At the same time the Adventurer's Guild was created. ~500 Years Ago * The Eight Greed Kings appeared and conquered the New World, spreading the influence of Rank Magic leading to the decline of Wild Magic. * All Out War between the Eight Greed Kings and the Dragon Lords. * The Age of the Dragon Lords came to an end. * The internal conflict of the Eight Greed Kings, leading to their demise. ~300 Years Ago * The Downfall of Gatenbarg after the Civil War. ~200 Years Ago * Evileye was born. * Rigrit Bers Caurau was born. * Fluder Paradyne was born. * Zy'tl Q'ae appeared in the Great Forest of Tob. * The Demon God emerged and rampaged in the New World, causing unparalleled chaos and destruction.. * Thirteen Heroes was formed to combat the Evil Deities. The heroes defeated each Demon God and were eventually immortalized as heroes. * The Boastful Sage appeared and began preaching strange revolutionary ideas. * Hamsuke was born. * Thirteen Heroes fought against a part of Zy'tl Q'ae in the Great Forest of Tob. * The leader of the Thirteen Heroes killed his fellow player and refused to be revived. * Nations such as the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, Dragonic Kingdom and the Roble Holy Kingdom were founded. * Adventurer's Guild was established in each country with the exception of the Slane Theocracy. 60 Years Ago * Lanposa III was born. 39 Years Ago * The reign of King Lanposa III began. 30 Years Ago * A group consisting of an adamantite adventurer team led by Vesture Clough Di Lofan and two mythril adventurer teams collected a rare herb from Zy'tl Q'ae in the Great Forest of Tob. 22 Years Ago * Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix was born. 20 Years Ago * Zuranon occupied a ruin and conducted horrifying experiments, which led to catastrophic results. * A city south of the Baharuth Empire was destroyed by a dragon. 19 Years Ago * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra was born. 16 Years Ago * Enri Emmot was born. * Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself was born. 10 Years Ago * Nemu Emmot was born. * Jircniv Rune Farlord el Nix was crowned Emperor of the Baharuth Empire. Using his new authority, he commanded the imperial knights to purge the imperial nobles in the capital. 5 Years Ago * Fluder Paradyne and his disciples captured a Death Knight and it was transported to Arwintar, imprisoned deep within the vaults of the magic ministry for further research. * Under the leadership of Khajiit Dale Badantel, Zuranon infiltrated the fortress city of E-Rantel and prepared for the 'Spiral of Death' ritual. Present Timeline Transition 1st Day * Momonga and the Great Tomb of Nazarick were transported to the New World. * Momonga held an emergency meeting with the Floor Guardians on the 6th Floor. Transition 3rd Day * Momonga went outside of Nazarick along with Demiurge to see the new world. * Momonga jokingly suggested on taking over the world which Demiurge misinterpreted his intention. Transition 4th Day * The attack on Carne Village by the knights of the Slane Theocracy disguised as imperial knights from the Baharuth Empire. * Momonga intervened and rescued both the village and Gazef Stronoff. He established the name Ainz Ooal Gown and made it his mission to understand this new world and seek out any of his fellow guildmates. Transition 8th Day * Ainz and Narberal Gamma infiltrated the Re-Estize Kingdom as copper class adventurers in E-Rantel. Transition 9th Day * Momon and Nabe met the Swords of Darkness. They agreed to escort Nfirea Bareare to Carne Village. * Clementine brings the Crown of Wisdom to Khajiit Dale Badantel. Transition 10th Day * Momon and his new companions are attacked by a group of goblins and ogres. Transition 11th day * The Swords of Darkness and company arrived at Carne Village. * Momon tamed the Wise King of the Forest. * Sebas Tian and Solution Epilson leave E-Rantel to the Royal Capital. * Shalltear encounters the Death Spreading Brigade and Brain Unglaus. She soundlessly defeats them and Brain retreats. She engages Black Scripture and summarily afflicted with an incomplete mind control spell. Trivia Category:Content Category:Terminology